


Please don't leave me

by tayryn



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: #Judi Dench Character DrabbleRama Vignette Challenge, Angst, F/M, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: It was not supposed to happen this way.





	Please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Please don't leave me

I cradle her in my arms, feeling her life bleeding away.

“Please don’t leave me,” I whisper. 

She reaches up, caresses my cheek. “I’m sorry.”

It was not supposed to happen this way.

We were supposed to stop the bad guy, then ride off in the sunset together.

Her being shot wasn’t part of the plan.

“This really fucks up my plans of seducing you.” 

“Don’t tease a dying woman, 007.”

“I’m not teasing, M.” I lean down to brush a kiss to her chilly lips. “I love you.”

“Oh James… I love you, too”

“Then please don’t leave me.”


End file.
